This invention concerns an input module and a method for feeding value documents to a value-document processing apparatus and a system for processing value documents according to the independent claims.
In value-document processing apparatuses, value documents, such as bank notes, checks or vouchers, are checked for different properties, such as denomination, authenticity and state, and treated differently depending on the result of the check. For example, bank notes classified as authentic upon the check are returned to circulation provided they simultaneously meet certain fitness criteria. In contrast, bank notes classified as false or suspect are taken out of circulation, and soiled, worn or defective bank notes are fed to a shredder for destruction. Further, in value-document processing systems the respectively inputted value documents can be counted and/or their total value established.
Prior to processing in a value-document processing apparatus, the value documents are usually prepared manually. For this purpose, information is captured from the value documents usually delivered by the stack, such as particulars about the depositor, an account number, a transaction number, the quantity or the value of the value documents forming a deposit, and the value documents are inserted by the stack into a value-document container in which the individual value-document stacks are mutually separated by so-called header cards or separation cards. The value-document container loaded with different value-document stacks is then brought to a value-document processing apparatus on which the value documents located in the value-document container are fed by the stack to an input pocket of the value-document processing apparatus for further processing.
From DE 10 2007 043 129 A1 it is known to insert the value documents prepared at a preparation location into a container of a firmly installed container transport system through which the containers are transported to the value-document processing apparatus at which the containers are accepted by an operating person or robot and the value documents located therein are inserted into an input pocket of the value-document processing apparatus.
From DE 10 2009 042 891 A1 there is further known a transport system for value-document containers which is directly connected to the value-document processing apparatus and transports containers loaded with value documents to the input pocket of the value-document processing apparatus, where the value documents located in the container are removed from the container by means of a gripper and inserted into the input pocket of the apparatus.